A different meeting
by thefallenspy
Summary: What is Usui and Misaki met in a different situation?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is my first story just decided to try it out, you don't have to review just read and enjoy like I have when I read all of you lovely stories :)  
So this is about a different way of how Misaki and Takumi meet. Right lets crack on! (By the way updating will be a bit awkward cause I have school and exams and stuff, but I made sure to do my best plus you can say whatever you want, it could be good, bad or even nothing. I'm fine with that!)**

It was a bright sunny day, the clear blue sky and the sun smiled down at the ground. It was a busy day today in the Walker mansion, it was a reunion held every 10 years for tradition. There was a large group of adults all sipping champagne, the teenagers listening about how to do this and that, while the children played in the corner. It wasn't just family there were many old and new friends of the family. Among this group of people was a very attractive but bores Usui Takumi. He sat at a bench, his face clear of emotion but his eyes screamed boredness, while the girls shamelessly flirted at him.

This year the reunion the main event was the horse carriages. All the horses was beautifully groomed, their hair brushed. Takumi was about to walk back into the grand mansion when suddenly. CRASH! Spinning round quickly he saw a distressed back horse galloping everywhere, destroying everything in her path. She was blindly galloping everywhere, she started to race towards a 10 year old boy called Ben. Within a blink Usui sprinted towards the frightened boy with all his might, however he knew he wasn't going to make it.


	2. Chapter 2

Right glad you enjoyed it! Here is the next chapter :)**  
REACAP**

Within a blink Usui sprinted towards the frightened boy with all his might, however he knew he wasn't going to make it.

Suddenly a flash of black hair shot pass Takumi, within a blink of an eye the person shielded the fragile body with their own. Sharp intake of breaths was heard as the heavy horse trampled over the saviours body. Releasing Ben everyone could see that he was not hurt at all, only slightly shaken up. With shaky legs the person stood up, and everyone saw what she looked like. Her black hair had bits of dirt clinging on; her t-shirt and baggy jeans was crumpled from the horse and her sin was all ready started to bruise and swell. Including her wide honey golden eyes that reflected pain she felt. Overall she looked like a mess. Twisting around she rushed to the distressed mare and grabbing her reins, digging her foot into the dirt whiles rubbing the horses head and whispering calming words. Soon the horse calmed down and everyone relaxed. The group in charge if the horses quickly took the horse to check up, taking a deep breath the girl said in a strong confident voice.  
'Hello I am Ayuzawa Misaki helper at the stables. We are very sorry for the disturbance, the horse was bitten by a snake therefore causing it to rampage. Sorry again, we will get someone to tidy up.' With that she limped toward the stables, however the pain was too much to bare and she started to fall. Usui being the closes to her and with his quick reactions he caught her.  
'Hey, let go! I'm fine, I don't need help you idiot.' She whimpered, glaring at Takumi's surprised emerald eyes. With that she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry about all of these being so short but me being an idiot :P my brain can only handle small paragraoghs hehehe (says a lot about my brain) Anyway here's chapter 3!**

Usui POV, (Running to the horse):  
I couldn't believe my eyes, even with my skills in sports, I knew I wouldn't reach in time. DAMMIT, I cursed in my head. Why does this happen just as I was going to leave those annoying girls. But I refused to give in so I carried on running. WOOSH suddenly I caught sight of beautiful raven coloured hair swishing pass me. I stood helplessly as the stranger protected little Ben with their own body. After holing my breath for what felt like hours, the person stood up. To my surprise it was a stunning girl, who's honey golden eyes was filled with pain. I watched as she calmed the horse skilfully and started to talk. I was only half listening, too busy looking at her gorgeous face,. Hum... so her name is Misaki, that's nice. I sucked in a breath as she was about to pass me to walk back to the stables, but I watched as her legs started to shake and fall. I quickly caught her and soon I was staring straight into her eyes. I smirked as her face became beet red, but what shocked me the most was she started to struggle and glare at me while trying to yell at me. I picked her up as she finally passed out from all the pain and took her inside to the Walkers private doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! it was all very nice :* sorry this chapter is a bit short but i couldn't think off what to write! Well lets crack on! :D**

Misaki POV,(Before the horse rampage)

I hope I will get paid straight away! You see my friend Shintani Hinata works part time as a stable boy for this barn, and some rich family hired all of the horses to be groomed, brushed and everything. Unfortunately he's busy today, and the stables needed all the help they can get; this is were I came in. I was a bit tight on money for rent and everything else and I offered to help out. So this bring me back here, in the stables surrounded by very rich people. -.-

I would have been done with all the tidying by now but I have had to comfort 3 girls all from different times , but was crying. Usually I would of just left then there, however unlucky for me they just had to be in the way!At first I was just going to ask then to move, but when they saw me they all starting to drone on about this dude who has rejected them or just ignores them, I also manage to find out it was all the same guy. Usui Takumi.

I swear if I get my hands on him I will skin him alive! Anyway back to the comforting; as they droned on and on about how he looked and showed me endless photos of their 'beloved prince charming' I tried to finish off my work.

Finally! Just finished polishing off the last mare, and I was about to sit back and relax when...


	5. Chapter 5

Misaki POV

Midnight the horse I just finished grooming suddenly neighed loudly. Glancing round I just caught a glimpse of a snake, slithering away. Quickly realising the snake must of bit her I rushed over to grab her leather rein tightly, but what I didn't count on was how freaked out the mare was. Using her two front legs she kicked my rids forcing me to the ground and letting go, with that the frightened horse galloped blindly away. Grunting I picked myself up and followed Midnight.

"That's going to be at least bruised.' I mumbled to myself, whiles rubbing my sore ribs.

By the time I caught up with Midnight, she all ready destroyed half the place! Plus she was about to trample over a innocent little boy! Without thinking, I out ran the crazed mare; my legs burning from all the strain however I just refuse to give up. FINALLY! I thought as I reached the young boy. Taking a quick glance back I knew I wouldn't be able to jump out of the way, not with these injuries. Acting on instincts I shielded the boys frail body with mine, wincing I gasp for air as the heavy horse crushed me with her solid hoofs. After what felt like million years I managed to shakily stand. Using my last amount of energy I raced to the horse; this time securing my hold on the reins I dug my feet into the dirt and comforted the sweaty horse. Finally the horse has used up most of her energy, like me. Glancing around I saw my fellow stable boys rushing over to get Midnight, giving them a reassuring smile, I told the I was going to explain everything.

After giving my big speech I was about to leave, when all the adrenalin seeped out of. All of the sudden I was aware of how hard it was to breath and the shooting pain all over my body with every step I took. Without warning I collapsed, squeezing my eyes shut I prepared myself for the impact. To my surprise I felt someone catching me. Using one eye to take a sneak peak, I locked eyes with emerald eyes. Concentrating on his handsome face, I recognised him. It was that bloody 'prince charming' what was his name? Ehh damn I forgot. Why does he looked so concerned? Pain clouded my brain, but I still managed to call him an idiot hehehe. Ehhh my eyelids feel so heavy . Soon enough I let darkness consume me.


	6. Chapter 6

Right just to clear things up, this story is finished :( I'm sorry it's was so short, but if anyone would like to improve it or make it longer ect... feel free and do whatever you want :D Thank you all for reading and good bye!


End file.
